


Dueling Club Revelations

by therunawaypen



Series: Harry Potter Tumblr Prompt Fills [7]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Book 2: Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets, M/M, Parseltongue, Slytherin Harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-03
Updated: 2014-05-03
Packaged: 2018-01-21 19:31:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1561487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/therunawaypen/pseuds/therunawaypen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How would the revelation of Harry being a Parselmouth had been handled if Harry had been in Slytherin house? And how would Draco change if his friend (or more) doesn't want to hurt Muggleborns?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dueling Club Revelations

**Author's Note:**

> To celebrate (belatedly) the anniversary of the Battle of Hogwarts:
> 
> a Drarry of course! a Good-Slytherin!Harry would be fantastic ;) --bondlock83

The second year Slytherin boys dormitory was relatively quiet in the afternoon. At least until two of its residents came bursting in, the young blond dragging the smaller dark-haired boy behind him.

“Why didn’t you tell me?” Draco demanded, looking at Harry for answer.

The bespectacled boy looked shocked and confused, “Tell you what?”

Draco rolled his eyes, “Why didn’t you tell me you were a Parselmouth?”

Harry blinked, sitting on his bed, “A what?”

“A Parselmouth, Harry, keep up!” Draco frowned, impatient, “You can talk to snakes!”

“Oh, that…” Harry rubbed the back of his neck.

“No, you don’t get to pull the modesty card now.” Draco shook his head, sitting next to Harry on the bed, “Tell me everything! What is it like? How did you find out you could speak Parseltongue?”

“Parseltongue?” Harry shook his head, trying to keep up with Draco’s rambling (which was out of character for the blond), “Draco, I’m not speaking another language. I’m just speaking English to the snakes.”

Draco snorted, “Harry, may I remind you that I was there at the dueling club? You were most certainly hissing Parseltongue.” He chuckled, “What did you tell it to do, anyway?”

“I told it to not hurt Justin!” Harry buried his face in his hands, “…is that why everyone looked scared of me? Because I was hissing?” He sighed, “Anyway, I don’t see what the big deal is, I’m sure loads of people can speak it.”

“No, Harry, they can’t. That’s the point!” Draco huffed, grabbing Harry’s head so they were looking eye to eye, “Parselmouths are incredibly rare. And that’s why Slytherin house’s mascot is a snake: Salazar Slytherin was a Parselmouth…” A look of realization and awe spread across Draco’s face, “Oh dear Merlin…you’re the heir…”

Harry blinked, “What?”

“You’re the Heir of Slytherin!” Draco beamed, “You opened the Chamber of Secrets! You _have_ to show me it, Harry.”

Seeing that his friend was about to create some _terrible_ plans, Harry covered Draco’s mouth, “Draco, I’m not the Heir! And even if I was, I would never want to hurt anyone.” He shook his head, “Have I _ever_ given you any reason to think that I would want _anyone_ dead, let alone Muggleborns? _I’m_ practically a Muggleborn.”

“But you’re not.” Draco pointed out, then sighed, “I suppose you’re right…though you know, the entire school will think that you are the Heir, right?”

Harry groaned, flopping back on his bed, arms spread wide “Please, I don’t want to think about it…it’s bad enough I’m hearing voices…”

Draco raised an eyebrow, watching Harry, “Voices?”

Harry nodded slowly, “I heard a voice hissing about ripping and killing...right before I found Mrs. Norris.”

“You heard a voice…hissing.” Draco repeated flatly, “And, to you, snakes sound like they’re speaking English…” His brow arched as the gears in his head got to work.

All the while, green eyes watched him. Harry knew that a quiet Draco was a dangerous Draco (as dangerous as a 12 year old could be, at least), “What are you thinking?”

Draco shrugged, “I’m thinking that whatever petrified Mrs. Norris has to be a snake. Though I don’t know what…”

“I’ll ask Hermione if she knows anything—don’t give me that look, Draco, she’s my friend—I’m sure she can probably find out what it might be.” Harry nodded slowly, “Hopefully we can figure this out before someone else gets hurt…”

“Including you, you dolt.” Draco chuckled, ruffling Harry’s hair. “No need to repeat last year’s fiasco.”


End file.
